Subliminal Heat
by flamingladybugs
Summary: With her plans for world domination thwarted, Gwen must design a new plan, and this time, it's personal. She devises a chemical weapon meant to attack the boys at Sky High, in order to render them (especially young Will Stronghold) sex-crazed beasts, completely at her whim. With hormones running wild, will Will come out of this unscathed? Not if Warren has anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! Well, this is our first story, and we're very excited to present it to you! Please message us with any errors or typos. We'd love to read any suggestions or comments you have! -Puma

* * *

"Oh... oh my god!" his sweet gasp pierced the sweltering air and he writhed, back arching as a wave of unbearable heat coursed through his body, making his veins throb in pleasure.

"Say my name," commanded the larger male, his voice rumbling and horse from arousal and exertion.

"Ahh!" cried the pleasured body below him, barely able to keep his nails from digging into his lover's back as the pleasure continued to engulf him.. The muscles above him tightened as the man soaked in the sounds the other was making. He wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if the mess of a boy beneath him kept making those noises. Soon enough, he knew the boy would release, and fully be his.

"Say my name, Stronghold!"

"God! Warren!"

The heat was unbearable and Will's pulse was pounding in his ears, making his whole body shiver violently as the feeling of Warren's cock pressing deep inside of him overwhelmed all his other senses. He'd never felt anything even remotely as painful or breath-taking as this. Everything was focused on the spot deep inside him being mercilessly and slowly fucked by the cock that was splitting him open.. The slow grind of Warren's hips had the younger super's toes curling as he reached up, limbs numb, to frantically find something to hold onto as wave after wave of unbearable pleasure and heat rolled through his body.

"Warren," he practically sobbed, mouth falling open as Warren's hips began to shallowly thrust, the tip of that cock so deep inside him grinding cruelly into his sweet-spot. The pyro's burning hands were suddenly hoisting legs up around his trim waist, pushing his cock as deep as possible into the writhing boy. His thrusts became powerful, remaining subdued but sliding Will up the bed towards the headboard with their intensity. Will let loose another sobbing moan as jolts of unbelievable heat flew up his spine, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"Warren!" he sobbed, as his heart began to pound so hard he thought he might pass out, the burning pleasure between his legs cresting with each strangled gasp he let loose.

"That's right," he felt more than heard the growled words.

-Subliminal Heat-

It was an early autumn morning when a moment of sheer brilliance struck the young Gwen Grayson. Birds were chirping and squirrels were harvesting nuts in preparation for the cold winter as the young technopath was applying her makeup in her vanity. As per her typical morning routine, Gwen was contemplating the demise of the culture that had shunned and ridiculed her. Granted, this did tend to be the natural hobby of most teenagers. She was just thankful that she hadn't developed her guardian's atrocious laugh.

All of her past plans had been narrowly discovered, like when she tried to build a new pacifier in the mad science lab freshman year. It was nearly completed when Mr. Medulla decided to browse the aisles, making sure students were not miserably failing the actual assignment. Upon seeing her almost-weapon, he had thought she was horribly failing the assignment and completely disassembled the parts, before giving her an entire lecture about following directions. However, he couldn't really be mad at his nearly prodigious student.

She continued to muse on her past failures while delicately applying her foundation and mascara. Her average primping and preening took up most of the morning. After all, the youngest Stronghold had just started attending high school this year, and she simply must get him to like her. Of course, achieving that was relatively simple when it came to teenage boys. He had just come into his powers, and something that could easily be used against his parents. She had to get him to trust her before she could destroy everything he knows. Maybe she could lead him into a radioactive warehouse on the presumption of sex or mayb-

Any outside observer would swear that a lightbulb had flashed in the reflection of the mirror as Ms. Grayson came up with her most diabolical plot yet. One that would put her on the top of the world. Shoving her makeup to the side and sending it crashing to the floor, she quickly turned the ugly clown figurine on the side of her desk. There was a pause before rumbling came from her harshly stuffed bookcase. Racing down the steps two at a time, she leapt to her computer which took up most of the wall and started to rapidly tap at the keys with an inhuman speed. She dearly hoped to flesh out this idea before she was interrupted. However, this hope was quickly crushed.

"AHAHA, so early for evil scheming, is it not, my dear princess," inquired the clown that had ambled his way down to the evil lair. The young Royal Pain's hand shot out and almost habitually grabbed at his throat. And while Stitches was moderately sure the girl wouldn't kill him, he could never be quite sure.

"I told you to STOP calling me that, you infernal imbecile! I need silence. Just… silence. I have just devised the most brilliant plan in all of villain history. Even that cow, Powers won't be able to stop me this time. Even she can't expect an attack on her student's biology!"

-Subliminal Heat-

In a different location on that same morning, the young William Theodore Stronghold was peacefully asleep, looking like an angel wrapped in his stars and stripes comforter. Soon, however, this was interrupted by a harsh shrieking beeping. Groaning and trying to ignore the constant shrieking of the devil machine on his nightstand soon proved futile, and Will reached out of his warm haven to give the snooze bar what he thought was a light tap. This resulted in his hand meeting the polished wood of his nightstand and small sparks of electricity flying. Sighing, he opened his drawer and pulled out a second, identical one.

"Will, wake up, buddy! Don't want to be late for your new hero classes," called the Commander from the base of the stairs, dressed in his normal realtor get-up. It had been two days since Will had gained his powers in the fight with his supposed arch-nemesis that had nearly destroyed half the cafeteria. The accentuation his father still put on "hero" when regarding his son still had yet to wear off.

"Take your time, Will, I can fly you!" And with that threat, the young Stronghold jumped out of bed and clambered into the shower. He had suddenly become the cool guy on campus and there was no way in heckl he was risking blowing his status by having his mother drop him off. The only thing worse would be having his father break through the wall of his Effective Catchphrases class to hand him his lunch. He'd sooner just crawl back into bed and die.

Quickly lathering and rinsing, Will took only the slightest bit of time to admire himself in the mirror. Since discovering his powers, he'd notice subtle changes in his physique. While not appearing overly buff as he had first feared, he was definitely gaining more muscle definition and, if one were to squint, even the slightest outline of a six-pack. He had not been the only one to have noticed this. The girls in his school had started to notice him a bit more, even the gorgeous and previously unattainable Gwen Grayson. Maybe his ego would gain some muscle and he could ask her out.

With that in mind, he suddenly recalled his mother's 'offer' and dried off at a clipped pace. He yanked on a shirt, nearly tripping with one leg stuck in his pants. The comical sight only continued as he momentarily spared a glance at the poor crumbled clock on his nightstand. He decided to blow off setting up the replacement until after school before he shouldered his bag and ran down the stairs.

There, he found a charred, steaming pan and what looked to be the remains of some kind of meat resting in the sink, looking like a completely innocent victim to a heinous crime. This could only mean one thing.

"Your father was trying to cook you steak and eggs for breakfast before he got distracted polishing his prized eye," stated Josie, and a keen observer might have notice the slight roll of her eyes with the subtly that only a mother could possess.

She was of course referring to the eye the Commander had plucked from the oversized robot that attacked on Will's first day of school. So far, the man had been carrying it from room to room with him, until Josie put her foot down when he tried to place it at the dinner table in its own chair. Thus, the poor neglected ocular device was banished to the living room, where it rested on a pillow on the coffee table.

"The boy needs more protein, Josie! He needs to bulk up with all that strength," came the call from the living room, and even from the kitchen, Will could see the reflection of his father's warm and proud gaze in the robotic eye.

Shaking his head, Will gratefully accepted the plate of eggs and bacon from his mother. Though happy to be spared from his father's atrocious cooking, he couldn't help but bask in the great affection that came from gaining his powers.

After scooping some food into his mouth with the voracious appetite only a teenage boy could muster, he dropped his dishes in the sink, and planted a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. While passing his father on the way to the door, he gave an affectionate slug to the older Stronghold's arm. That now produced a slight wince when it used to just make his father grin. However, the smile was even bigger these days.

As Steve and Josie both moved to watch Will walk to the bus with warm gazes, Steve slid his arm around his wife's waist.

"He's growing up so fast."

-Subliminal Heat-

Will just managed to make it to the bus stop before the doors closed. He was greeted by the customary "Good morning, Will!" from Ron Wilson, bus driver, before traveling back to grab a seat with his group of friends, only to find them in an intense debate about an environmental issue, led, of course, by Layla.

"Regardless of the benefits of extra lumber, there is absolutely no use in cutting down trees, as they produce most of the oxygen-"

"Well, Layla," Ethan began, "Most oxygen in the world is actually produced by the ocean, so that argument against deforestation is completely illogical." Will sighed as he watched his childhood friend's cheeks glow red, either by anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Still… it's just… the animals still need help and we need to help them!"

Magenta smiled cruelly before adding a small, "Why?"

The debate continued along those lines for a majority of the ride as Ethan and Magenta continued to ruthlessly back the poor hippie into a proverbial corner. Will felt bad, but he knew like...nothing about deforestation and all that, so he didn't think he would be much help to his childhood friend. It didn't much help that even with his earphones in, he could feel Layla's miffed stare fall on him every now and again until the school finally came into sight from between the clouds." And with that, the wise Stronghold decided to push in his ear buds and turn up his music. He avoided Layla's angered gaze by plainly staring out the window until jostled by the bus' arrival at the majestic Sky High.

-Subliminal Heat-

The day could not pass fast enough for the young Ms. Grayson. Upon finally arriving back home, the technopath hurried to her lair, hoping to not alert the irritating clown of her arrival. She changed into her costume, feeling even more powerful and maniacal in the cool metal. Quickly, she unloaded her neat notes, and set to work gathering the materials needed to build her ultimate success.

"Oh dear~! I hear you're home!"

Muttering a curse, Gwen pretended to not hear Stitches.

"So what is our evil plan this time?"

"This is MY plan, you doof," snapped the apple of the clown's eyes, before continuing, "it's a bomb-"

"Oh my, how simplistically sadistic, destroy the Commander's only living son and cause him complete misery, the likes of which he has never know!" interrupted Stitches before his outrageous cackling echoed off the stone walls.

"If you do not stop talking, I will gag you with your own foot!" came the angered replied, voice gaining volume with each spoken word.

"My plan is absolute brilliance." she continued, refocusing with a glossy sneer "I will construct a remote controlled system to plant in the air ducts of the school, This will release a pheromone that will result in the male population turning into mindless, hormonally ridden animals. And with that, the baby Stronghold will do absolutely anything for me, including killing his own parents. They won't even be able to fight back, seeing as its their precious baby boy. With him, one of the most promising young supers of his generation, I can rule the school!"

"But… if this device will only affect males, won't the principal think something odd is happening?"

"Do you think me an idiot, Stitches? NO! There will be a slow release over 50 days, resulting in subtle changes in the male minds. With the males so… aggressive, they will distract the females as well, and my complete take over will be achieved! In 7 weeks, William Stronghold will be my puppet and I will finally have my revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All! Well, this is our first story, and we're very excited to present it to you! Please message us with any errors or typos. We'd love to read any suggestions or comments you have! -Puma

* * *

"Oh... oh my god!" his sweet gasp pierced the sweltering air and he writhed, back arching as a wave of unbearable heat coursed through his body, making his veins throb in pleasure.

"Say my name," commanded the larger male, his voice rumbling and horse from arousal and exertion.

"Ahh!" cried the pleasured body below him, barely able to keep his nails from digging into his lover's back as the pleasure continued to engulf him.. The muscles above him tightened as the man soaked in the sounds the other was making. He wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if the mess of a boy beneath him kept making those noises. Soon enough, he knew the boy would release, and fully be his.

"Say my name, Stronghold!"

"God! Warren!"

The heat was unbearable and Will's pulse was pounding in his ears, making his whole body shiver violently as the feeling of Warren's cock pressing deep inside of him overwhelmed all his other senses. He'd never felt anything even remotely as painful or breath-taking as this. Everything was focused on the spot deep inside him being mercilessly and slowly fucked by the cock that was splitting him open.. The slow grind of Warren's hips had the younger super's toes curling as he reached up, limbs numb, to frantically find something to hold onto as wave after wave of unbearable pleasure and heat rolled through his body.

"Warren," he practically sobbed, mouth falling open as Warren's hips began to shallowly thrust, the tip of that cock so deep inside him grinding cruelly into his sweet-spot. The pyro's burning hands were suddenly hoisting legs up around his trim waist, pushing his cock as deep as possible into the writhing boy. His thrusts became powerful, remaining subdued but sliding Will up the bed towards the headboard with their intensity. Will let loose another sobbing moan as jolts of unbelievable heat flew up his spine, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"Warren!" he sobbed, as his heart began to pound so hard he thought he might pass out, the burning pleasure between his legs cresting with each strangled gasp he let loose.

"That's right," he felt more than heard the growled words.

-Subliminal Heat-

It was an early autumn morning when a moment of sheer brilliance struck the young Gwen Grayson. Birds were chirping and squirrels were harvesting nuts in preparation for the cold winter as the young technopath was applying her makeup in her vanity. As per her typical morning routine, Gwen was contemplating the demise of the culture that had shunned and ridiculed her. Granted, this did tend to be the natural hobby of most teenagers. She was just thankful that she hadn't developed her guardian's atrocious laugh.

All of her past plans had been narrowly discovered, like when she tried to build a new pacifier in the mad science lab freshman year. It was nearly completed when Mr. Medulla decided to browse the aisles, making sure students were not miserably failing the actual assignment. Upon seeing her almost-weapon, he had thought she was horribly failing the assignment and completely disassembled the parts, before giving her an entire lecture about following directions. However, he couldn't really be mad at his nearly prodigious student.

She continued to muse on her past failures while delicately applying her foundation and mascara. Her average primping and preening took up most of the morning. After all, the youngest Stronghold had just started attending high school this year, and she simply must get him to like her. Of course, achieving that was relatively simple when it came to teenage boys. He had just come into his powers, and something that could easily be used against his parents. She had to get him to trust her before she could destroy everything he knows. Maybe she could lead him into a radioactive warehouse on the presumption of sex or mayb-

Any outside observer would swear that a lightbulb had flashed in the reflection of the mirror as Ms. Grayson came up with her most diabolical plot yet. One that would put her on the top of the world. Shoving her makeup to the side and sending it crashing to the floor, she quickly turned the ugly clown figurine on the side of her desk. There was a pause before rumbling came from her harshly stuffed bookcase. Racing down the steps two at a time, she leapt to her computer which took up most of the wall and started to rapidly tap at the keys with an inhuman speed. She dearly hoped to flesh out this idea before she was interrupted. However, this hope was quickly crushed.

"AHAHA, so early for evil scheming, is it not, my dear princess," inquired the clown that had ambled his way down to the evil lair. The young Royal Pain's hand shot out and almost habitually grabbed at his throat. And while Stitches was moderately sure the girl wouldn't kill him, he could never be quite sure.

"I told you to STOP calling me that, you infernal imbecile! I need silence. Just… silence. I have just devised the most brilliant plan in all of villain history. Even that cow, Powers won't be able to stop me this time. Even she can't expect an attack on her student's biology!"

-Subliminal Heat-

In a different location on that same morning, the young William Theodore Stronghold was peacefully asleep, looking like an angel wrapped in his stars and stripes comforter. Soon, however, this was interrupted by a harsh shrieking beeping. Groaning and trying to ignore the constant shrieking of the devil machine on his nightstand soon proved futile, and Will reached out of his warm haven to give the snooze bar what he thought was a light tap. This resulted in his hand meeting the polished wood of his nightstand and small sparks of electricity flying. Sighing, he opened his drawer and pulled out a second, identical one.

"Will, wake up, buddy! Don't want to be late for your new hero classes," called the Commander from the base of the stairs, dressed in his normal realtor get-up. It had been two days since Will had gained his powers in the fight with his supposed arch-nemesis that had nearly destroyed half the cafeteria. The accentuation his father still put on "hero" when regarding his son still had yet to wear off.

"Take your time, Will, I can fly you!" And with that threat, the young Stronghold jumped out of bed and clambered into the shower. He had suddenly become the cool guy on campus and there was no way in heckl he was risking blowing his status by having his mother drop him off. The only thing worse would be having his father break through the wall of his Effective Catchphrases class to hand him his lunch. He'd sooner just crawl back into bed and die.

Quickly lathering and rinsing, Will took only the slightest bit of time to admire himself in the mirror. Since discovering his powers, he'd notice subtle changes in his physique. While not appearing overly buff as he had first feared, he was definitely gaining more muscle definition and, if one were to squint, even the slightest outline of a six-pack. He had not been the only one to have noticed this. The girls in his school had started to notice him a bit more, even the gorgeous and previously unattainable Gwen Grayson. Maybe his ego would gain some muscle and he could ask her out.

With that in mind, he suddenly recalled his mother's 'offer' and dried off at a clipped pace. He yanked on a shirt, nearly tripping with one leg stuck in his pants. The comical sight only continued as he momentarily spared a glance at the poor crumbled clock on his nightstand. He decided to blow off setting up the replacement until after school before he shouldered his bag and ran down the stairs.

There, he found a charred, steaming pan and what looked to be the remains of some kind of meat resting in the sink, looking like a completely innocent victim to a heinous crime. This could only mean one thing.

"Your father was trying to cook you steak and eggs for breakfast before he got distracted polishing his prized eye," stated Josie, and a keen observer might have notice the slight roll of her eyes with the subtly that only a mother could possess.

She was of course referring to the eye the Commander had plucked from the oversized robot that attacked on Will's first day of school. So far, the man had been carrying it from room to room with him, until Josie put her foot down when he tried to place it at the dinner table in its own chair. Thus, the poor neglected ocular device was banished to the living room, where it rested on a pillow on the coffee table.

"The boy needs more protein, Josie! He needs to bulk up with all that strength," came the call from the living room, and even from the kitchen, Will could see the reflection of his father's warm and proud gaze in the robotic eye.

Shaking his head, Will gratefully accepted the plate of eggs and bacon from his mother. Though happy to be spared from his father's atrocious cooking, he couldn't help but bask in the great affection that came from gaining his powers.

After scooping some food into his mouth with the voracious appetite only a teenage boy could muster, he dropped his dishes in the sink, and planted a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. While passing his father on the way to the door, he gave an affectionate slug to the older Stronghold's arm. That now produced a slight wince when it used to just make his father grin. However, the smile was even bigger these days.

As Steve and Josie both moved to watch Will walk to the bus with warm gazes, Steve slid his arm around his wife's waist.

"He's growing up so fast."

-Subliminal Heat-

Will just managed to make it to the bus stop before the doors closed. He was greeted by the customary "Good morning, Will!" from Ron Wilson, bus driver, before traveling back to grab a seat with his group of friends, only to find them in an intense debate about an environmental issue, led, of course, by Layla.

"Regardless of the benefits of extra lumber, there is absolutely no use in cutting down trees, as they produce most of the oxygen-"

"Well, Layla," Ethan began, "Most oxygen in the world is actually produced by the ocean, so that argument against deforestation is completely illogical." Will sighed as he watched his childhood friend's cheeks glow red, either by anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Still… it's just… the animals still need help and we need to help them!"

Magenta smiled cruelly before adding a small, "Why?"

The debate continued along those lines for a majority of the ride as Ethan and Magenta continued to ruthlessly back the poor hippie into a proverbial corner. Will felt bad, but he knew like...nothing about deforestation and all that, so he didn't think he would be much help to his childhood friend. It didn't much help that even with his earphones in, he could feel Layla's miffed stare fall on him every now and again until the school finally came into sight from between the clouds." And with that, the wise Stronghold decided to push in his ear buds and turn up his music. He avoided Layla's angered gaze by plainly staring out the window until jostled by the bus' arrival at the majestic Sky High.

-Subliminal Heat-

The day could not pass fast enough for the young Ms. Grayson. Upon finally arriving back home, the technopath hurried to her lair, hoping to not alert the irritating clown of her arrival. She changed into her costume, feeling even more powerful and maniacal in the cool metal. Quickly, she unloaded her neat notes, and set to work gathering the materials needed to build her ultimate success.

"Oh dear~! I hear you're home!"

Muttering a curse, Gwen pretended to not hear Stitches.

"So what is our evil plan this time?"

"This is MY plan, you doof," snapped the apple of the clown's eyes, before continuing, "it's a bomb-"

"Oh my, how simplistically sadistic, destroy the Commander's only living son and cause him complete misery, the likes of which he has never know!" interrupted Stitches before his outrageous cackling echoed off the stone walls.

"If you do not stop talking, I will gag you with your own foot!" came the angered replied, voice gaining volume with each spoken word.

"My plan is absolute brilliance." she continued, refocusing with a glossy sneer "I will construct a remote controlled system to plant in the air ducts of the school, This will release a pheromone that will result in the male population turning into mindless, hormonally ridden animals. And with that, the baby Stronghold will do absolutely anything for me, including killing his own parents. They won't even be able to fight back, seeing as its their precious baby boy. With him, one of the most promising young supers of his generation, I can rule the school!"

"But… if this device will only affect males, won't the principal think something odd is happening?"

"Do you think me an idiot, Stitches? NO! There will be a slow release over 50 days, resulting in subtle changes in the male minds. With the males so… aggressive, they will distract the females as well, and my complete take over will be achieved! In 7 weeks, William Stronghold will be my puppet and I will finally have my revenge."


End file.
